In this two year period, we plan to complete subject recruitment and interviewing, data analysis, and manuscript preparation. In all, the relatives of 60 adolescent suicide completers, 75 psychiatrically hospitalized suicide attempters, 75 psychiatrically hospitalized never-suicidal psychiatric controls, and 60 adolescent community controls will be assessed. On average, four relatives per family will be directly interviewed and assessed as to Axis I and II psychiatric disorder, history of suicidal behavior, and personality traits related to impulsive aggression and novelty-seeking. Two sets of comparisons are made: (a) between two non-referred samples - the relatives of suicide completers and community controls; and (b) between two clinically referred samples - relatives of hospitalized suicide attempters and never-suicidal psychiatric controls. The aims of this competitive renewal are to test the following hypotheses: (1). Higher familial rates of suicide and suicidal behavior, antisocial, borderline, and avoidant personality disorder, and greater tendency to impulsive violence, assaultive behavior, and novelty-seeking will be seen in the relatives of suicide completers vs. community controls, and in the relatives of suicide attempters vs. psychiatric controls. (2). The association between suicidality in the proband and familial rates of suicidal behavior will persist after controlling for proband and family differences in Axis I diagnosis, but will be explained by the excess in certain personality disorders and traits (specifically, tendency to impulsive violence, antisocial disorder, borderline disorder, and avoidant disorders). (3). For both suicide attempters and suicide completers, suicidality in the proband that is violent or of high intent will be associated with higher familial rates of suicide and suicidal behavior, history of assaultive behavior, antisocial disorder, and greater tendency to impulsive violence,.